


Curls

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [193]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Sleep, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Rose’s long hair causes a rather silly problem.Based on this tumblr prompt: Person A having so much hair that persons B, C, D, etc. get tangled in it when sleeping in the same bed.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of fanart](http://snowflake-owl.tumblr.com/post/120910885924/okay-but-what-if-i-ship-it)
> 
> I have no idea why I like this ship, but I do!

Rose has very long, very curly hair. And it’s bright pink. If that doesn’t make you think she’s cool, Greg doesn’t know what will. But her long hair can cause… problems sometimes.

Rose, Pearl, Greg and Bill are all in a relationship, which means they like to share a bed when they sleep (obviously, Greg and Bill are the only ones who need to sleep, but Rose likes to sleep and Pearl sometimes joins in). However, it turns out that most places don’t make beds that are big enough for four people, especially when one of you is eight foot tall. But, thankfully, Rose had the answer for this.

The Gems all have their own rooms in the Temple, and Rose’s room is possibly the coolest of them all. It is bright pink and can create anything Rose asks for, out of clouds.

So when she took the other three into her room (Pearl looking like she knew what was about to happen; Bill and Greg just in awe of this beautiful room), she smiled and said, “Room, please create a bed three times larger than the average double bed.”

And, to Greg and Bill’s amazement, a huge bed appeared out of thin air.

“Awsome!” Greg gasped.

“How on Earth…?” Bill said.

Pearl raised her eyebrows, giving the two humans a knowing smile. “This room can create anything Rose wants.”

“Isn’t it cool?” Rose said, and her eyes glinted.

Greg blushed and Bill stared sweating. Rose just laughed.

And, from that day on, they had a bed to share when they went to sleep together.

However, there are times when it’s quite difficult to sleep. And, as previously mentioned, one of these problems has something to do with Rose’s amazing hair. Because, when everyone is cuddled up together, they sometimes get all tangled up in her hair.

One night, Pearl has fallen asleep, her gem projecting her dreams up into the cloudy roof of the room. Rose is asleep beside her, Pearl’s head nodding against her shoulder. On Rose’s other side, Greg snuggles up to her, his hands clasped against one of hers. And Bill is cuddled up to Greg, spooning against his back and snoring gently. Everything is very peaceful… until Greg rolls over.

His elbow gets caught in a lock of Rose’s hair, tangling his arm in her hair. Rose wakes up with a start, crying out in pain as Greg tries to get his arm free and pulls her hair. Pearl jumps back into consciousness with a panicked gasp, pulling her spear from her gem and jumping to her feet. And Bill gets so startled by the sudden noise and movement that he rolls over and falls out of bed.

Greg and Rose untangle from each other, a startled Pearl watching as a dazed Bill gets back into bed. and then Greg bursts out laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Pearl says, glaring at him. “You scared us.”

“Sorry, guys,” Greg says, still laughing.

Bill looks puzzled by this whole scene, his eyes still bleary with sleep, but he smiles.

And even Pearl starts to smile as Rose giggles, and Greg has to wonder how he ended up in such a wonderfully bonkers relationship as this. But he isn’t complaining.


End file.
